Love Never Dies
by Shadowdistrict2
Summary: "You told me you wouldn't leave me! ¿Porque? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS!" Angst Spamano one-shot. Rated T just in case.


"You bastard! What the hell were you thinking?" Romano or the personification of South Italy screamed at his lover, the country of passion, Spain. "Lovi calm down I've done this a million times, this time won't change anything." Amber eyes locked with emerald green and the younger man sighed. "It better not be you bastard," Romano stopped fearing his voice would crack "You better win… I don't know what I'd if you…" he trailed off and Antonio smiled before pulling Lovino into a passionate kiss. "No te preocupes Lovino, now go on I'll meet you when I finish." Grumbling Lovino walked to the stands fiddling nervously with his hands he didn't want Spain to— _'No that's not going to happen bastard.' _He cursed inwardly to himself as he tried to find his brother in the stands. He refused to think that Spain would die. Hell he was the country in which bullfights originated he wouldn't die; he couldn't die. "Hey fratello! Come on the fight is about to start!" Feliciano yelled grinning as he clung on to Ludwig. "I'm coming you stupid bastard." He grumbled as he sat next to his brother and the 'potato bastard'. Glumly Romano stared as Spain entered the bull fighting ring, glimmering in his matador costume the red cape in one of his tanned hands. Spain smiled as the people cheered and then his gaze wandered over to where he knew Romano was sitting. "You better win tomato bastard! I've got money on you!" came a forced scream as emerald eyes locked with amber and Antonio blushed. "¡Ganare por ti Lovi!" Antonio tried to yell over the sound of the roaring crowd. Holding the red cape in one hand gracefully Antonio stared at the gate knowing the bull would charge into the arena any second. In a flash Antonio flicked the cape aside as the bull ran past him. "¡Olé!" he shouted over the sound of the bull's grunt of rage. The bull's fiery red eyes glared at him and Antonio calmly stared at the bull ignoring the fear that was pulsing through his veins at that very moment. As Antonio moved the cape away from the bull he realized something was wrong. He had miscalculated and it was too late to take back what he had done. The cape flew out of his hands as the bull gored him. He felt the warm blood flow out of his side before the spectators could gasp in surprise. Antonio was half-conscious of what was going on as the bull charged again the hooves trampling him and Antonio's screams of pain echo throughout the arena. Immediately the crowd reacts and the _forcadors_ run into the arena trying to distract the bull from Antonio's limp figure. Before Antonio's falls unconscious he hears a familiar voice scream his name "Antonio!" and then the country of passion plunges into darkness.

* * *

Lovino's sobs echo throughout the now empty bull fighting ring. "Come on Lovi Spain's going to be okay, the paramedics are going to take him to the hospital. They said he'll be fine." Feliciano's soothing and surprisingly calm voice whispers in Lovino's ear. Lovino looks up, his face is red and tears are streaming down his face. "Alright let's go fratello." And quietly along with Ludwig Feliciano and Lovino exit the ring and call a taxi.

* * *

Lovino stared at Antonio. "Por favor Antonio please wake up." He muttered in a hoarse tone of voice. Multiple bandages were wrapped around Antonio's torso, one of his arms was in a cast, and an IV was sticking out of his right arm. Amber eyes stared at the man in the hospital room wishing, hoping that he wouldn't die. "Antonio no te mueras por favor, no se que voy a hacer si mueres." He whispered clutching his lover's hand fiercely. Lovino looked up as he heard movement only to find Spain's green eyes staring at him a weak smile on his face. "Lovi…" he whispered weakly "You came…" "You bastard of course I came, I'm never going to leave you." He whispered tightening his grip on Antonio's hand. Antonio's eyes fluttered and his fingers uncurled from Lovino's grip. "No Spain don't go please don't go dammit." Lovino began to stutter his voice was going to crack. Spain's breathing was becoming shallower coming out in raspy breathes. "Lovi don't worry I'll always be with you. Te quiero Lovino." The man in the bed was silent and quiet sobs filled the room echoing through the hospital. "Dammit Spain god dammit! You told me you wouldn't leave me! ¿Porque? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS! ¡Imbécil! ¡Hijo de puta! Why? Why?" he stopped sobs racking through his body, trembling with every sob that was released. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before…." He stopped to take a breath "I love you Spain…" Romano flinched as a hand clamped around his shoulder. The personification of South Italy looked up only to see his brothers' hazel eyes stare back at him tears in his eyes. "Fratello… is he really..—" Lovino only nodded and then stared at his watch. _Time of death: 7:30 p.m._ Spain left him at that time. "Come on fratello let's go home." Feliciano whispered holding out his arm. Casting one last glance at Antonio's body the Italy brothers walked out of the bleak hospital room.

* * *

That evening Lovino and Feliciano walked home. Most of the trip was silent until Feliciano saw a young boy with brown hair and forest green eyes run past them. "Wait! Wait up!" he screamed chasing after the kid, Lovino on his tail. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Feliciano asked switching to Spanish. The boy looked up his green eyes shining and Lovino gasped in surprise. "Me llamo España. ¿Y vosotros?" "Yo soy Lovino y este es mí hermano Feliciano. Somos el país de Italia." Lovino smiled sadly and hugged the boy who grinned in return. "¿Te gustaría venir a nuestra casa y comer paella?" The small child nodded and both brothers grinned holding the boy's hands. In the distance, as the sun began to set, the ghost of Spain smiled in this distance happy that his Lovi would never be alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction that I have posted here so please bear with me. I'm sorry if I have any grammatical mistakes and if I spelled something incorrectly.**

**Translations-**

**Spanish:**

**No te preocupes= Don't worry.**

**¡Ganare por ti Lovi!= I'll win for you Lovi!**

**Antonio no te mueras por favor, no se que voy a hacer si mueres= Antonio please don't die, I don't know what I'd do if you died.**

**Te quiero= I love you.**

**¿Porque? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS! ¡Imbécil! ¡Hijo de puta!= Why? Why did you leave me? You told me you wouldn't leave me! Imbecile! Son of a bitch!**

**¿Cómo te llamas?= What is your name?**

**Me llamo España. ¿Y vosotros?= My name is Spain. What about you?**

**Yo soy Lovino y este es mí hermano Feliciano. Somos el país de Italia.= I am Lovino and this is my brother Feliciano. We are the country of Italy.**

**¿Te gustaría venir a nuestra casa y comer paella?= Would you like to come to our house and eat some paella?**

**Italian:**

**Fratello- Brother.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! :) If you can please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again :) **


End file.
